In the mid-1950's, it was discovered that phosphorylation can reversibly alter the function of enzymes by means of protein kinases which catalyze phosphorylation, or by protein phosphatases which are involved in the dephosphorylation step. These reactions play an essential role in regulating many cellular processes, especially signaling transduction pathways. In the late 1970's, the Rous sarcoma virus (v-Src)'s transforming factor was discovered to be a protein kinase, and also tumor-promoting phorbol esters were found to be potent activators of protein kinase C, revealing the first known connection between disease and abnormal protein phosphorylation. Since then transduction mechanistic defects have been found to cause numerous oncogenic processes and to have a role in diabetes, inflammatory disorders, and cardiovascular diseases. (T. Hunter, Cell, 100:113-127 (2000); P. Cohen, Nat. Rev. Drug Discov., 1:309 (2002)). Thus selective kinase and phosphatase inhibitors have emerged as important drug targets, and inhibition of kinase phosphorylation activity is one of the most promising strategies for chemotherapy. Three kinase inhibitor drugs are already approved: Gleevec, which inhibits Abl, and Iressa and Tarceva, which both inhibit EGFR.
Gleevec (imatinib) - STI 571inhibitor of the Abelson kinase;approved for chronic myelogenous leukemia Tarceva (erlotinib) - OSI774R1 = CCH; R2 = H; R3 = R4 = CH2OCH3 Iressa (gefitinib) - ZD1839R1 = Cl; R2 = F; R3 = H; R4 =  inhibitors of epidermal growth factorreceptor (EGFR); approved for lung cancer
Modulation of protein activity by kinase-mediated phosphorylation or phosphatase-mediated dephosphorylation of a serine, threonine or tyrosine residue is at the center of most signal transduction mechanisms. (T. Hunter, Cell, 100:113 (2000)). Small molecule inhibitors such as 6-dimethylaminopurine and staurosporine were instrumental in elucidating the importance of such phosphorylation mechanisms and shed light on the biological function of kinases. Kinases bind to ATP with a Km of 0.1-10 μM, and transfer the γ-phosphate group selectively to a specific residue of a given protein. The core domain of kinases, consisting of the ATP-binding site with the residues involved in phosphotransfer reaction, are highly conserved throughout the kinome. (G. Manning et al., Science, 298:1912 (2002)). This led to the speculation that inhibitors targeting this highly conserved ATP-binding pocket would not only have to compete with ATP present at high concentration (mM) but would necessarily lack selectivity. The discovery that modified purines such as (R)-roscovitine were potent and fairly selective inhibitors (L. Meijer and E. Raymond, Acc. Chem. Res., 36:417 (2003)) refuted that notion and inspired the synthesis of combinatorial libraries around the purine scaffold (Y. T. Chang et al., Chem. Biol., 6:361 (1999); S. Ding et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc., 124:1594 (2002)), yielding important leads. (N. S. Gray et al., Science, 281:533 (1998); M. Knockaert et al., Chem. Biol., 7:411 (2000)).

Macrocyclic resorcylic acid lactones have also been investigated in this respect. The archetypes of this class of compounds are radicicol and the related pochonins, which are a structurally related group of secondary metabolites isolated from cultures of the clavicipitaceous hyphomycete Pochonia genus, such as Pochonia chlamydosporia var. catenulate strain P0297. See, e.g., V. Hellwig et al., J. Natural Prod., 66(6):829-837 (2003). Halohydrin and oxime derivatives of radicicol were prepared and evaluated for their v-src tyrosine kinase inhibitory, antiproliferative, and antitumor in vitro activity (T. Agatsuma et al., Bioorg. & Med. Chem., 10(11):3445-3454 (2002).
Like kinases, heat shock proteins (HSPs) interact with ATP and are important targets for controlling disease, however they have a different mechanistic effect. Immediately after exposure to a stress such as heat, hypoxia or acidosis, cells in most tissues rapidly escalate production rate of the HSPs. It is now believed that heat HSPs are molecular chaperones, i.e., they prevent improper associations and assist in the correct folding of other cellular proteins collectively termed clients and substrates. HSP's are also found in association with tumors and other pathophysiological conditions. In fact, chaperone proteins facilitate the survival of tumor cells in stressful environments by facilitating tolerance of alterations inside the cell. HSPs are ubiquitous, highly conserved among the species, and usually classified by molecular weight to the following major families: HSP100, HSP90, HSP70, HSP60 and small HSPs. These families have structural and functional differences, but work cooperatively at different stages of protein folding. HSP90 has attracted particular attention due to its association with many types of signaling molecules such as v-Src and Raf that play a critical role in malignant transformation and metastasis development. Thus, HSP90 inhibitors are desired for designing chemotherapies, and also for elucidating the interplay in complex signaling networks.
Heat Shock Protein 90's (Hsp90s) are ubiquitous chaperone proteins that maintain the proper conformation of many “client” proteins (see Kamal et. al. Trends Mol. Med. 2004, 10, 283-290; Dymock et. al. Expert Opin. Ther. Patents 2004, 14, 837-847; Isaacs et. al. Cancer Cell, 2003, 3, 213; Maloney et. al. Expert Opin. Biol. Ther. 2002, 2, 3-24 and Richter et. al. J. Cell. Physiol. 2001, 188, 281-290), and are involved in folding, activation and assembly of a wide range of proteins, including key proteins involved in signal transduction, cell cycle control and transcriptional regulation. Researchers have reported that HSP90 chaperone proteins are associated with important signaling proteins, such as steroid hormone receptors and protein kinases, including, e.g., Raf-1, EGFR, v-Src family kinases, Cdk4, and ErbB-2 (Buchner, TIBS, 1999, 24, 136-141; Stepanova et. al., Genes Dev. 1996, 10, 1491-502; Dai et. al., J. Biol. Chem. 1996, 271, 22030-4). Studies further indicate that certain co-chaperones, e.g., Hsp70, p60/Hop/Sti1, Hip, Bag1, HSP40/Hdj2/Hsj1, immunophilins, p23, and p50, may assist HSP90 in its function (see for example Caplan, Trends in Cell Biol., 1999, 9, 262-268). Inhibition of Hsp90 causes these client proteins to adopt aberrant conformations, and these abnormally folded proteins are rapidly eliminated by the cell via ubiquitinylation and proteasome degradation. Interestingly, the list of Hsp90 client proteins includes a series of notorious oncogenes. Four of them are clinically validated cancer targets: HER-2/neu (Herceptin® (trastuzumab)), Bcr-Abl (Gleevec® (imatinib mesylate)), the estrogen receptor (tamoxifen), and the androgen receptor (Casodex® (bicalutamide)), while the others play a critical role in the development of cancer. Some of the most sensitive Hsp90 clients are involved in growth signalling (Raf-1, Akt, cdk4, Src, Bcr-Abl, etc). In contrast, few tumor suppressor genes, if any, seem to be clients of Hsp90 (for lists of client proteins see Pratt et. al. Exp. Biol. Med. 2003, 228, 111-133; Workman et. al. Cancer Lett. 2004, 206, 149-157 and Zhang et. al. J. Mol. Med. 2004, 82, 488-499.), and consequently, inhibition of Hsp90 has an overall anti-proliferative effect. In addition, some client proteins are involved in other fundamental processes of tumorigenesis, namely apoptosis evasion (e.g. Apaf-1, RIP, Akt), immortality (e.g. hTert), angiogenesis (e.g. VEGFR, Flt-3, FAK, HIF-1), and metastasis (c-Met).
However medicinal HSP inhibitors must be selective because HSPs also play a constructive role. Under non-stressed conditions, HSP90 is one of the most abundant proteins present in the eukaryotic cells, representing between 1-2% of the total cellular protein content and increasing only about two-fold when cells are stressed. Upon binding with the native client HSP90 is an essential housekeeper, e.g., for folding of nascent polypeptides, transporting proteins across membranes, and for normal protein turnover. Moreover, HSP90 plays a crucial role in post-translational regulation of signaling molecules, leading to their activation. HSP90 rarely functions alone but instead works with chaperone HSP70, with co-chaperones (HSP40, CDC37/p50, AHAL, p23), and with accessory proteins.
The numerous client proteins of HSP90 play a crucial role in growth control, cell survival and development processes, and those clients are known to include receptor tyrosine kinases, serine/threonine kinases, steroid hormone receptors, transcription factors and telomerase. Oncogenic mutants of clients are also clients themselves but have higher requirements for HSP90 function, for instance the mutant v-SRC tyrosine kinase requires more protein-folding capability from HSP90's cooperative assembly of proteins (Y. Xu et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A., 96:109 (1999); H. Oppermann et al., Ibid., 78:1067 (1981); L. Whitesell et al., Ibid., 91:8324 (1994). Likewise, mutations of the tumor-suppressor protein p53 lead to the most common molecular genetic defect found in human cancers, and most p53 mutants show extended interactions with HSP90 (probably because of aberrant conformations), preventing their usual ubiquitylation and subsequent degradation by the proteasome (M. V. Blagoskionny et al., Ibid., 93:8379 (1996). However despite its ubiquitous participation, HSP90's clients are mostly pro-growth signaling proteins, and its chaperoning function is subverted during oncogenesis, leading to development of malignant transformation and the maintenance of transformed phenotypes.
In addition to anti-cancer and antitumorgenic activity, HSP90 inhibitors have also been implicated in a wide variety of other utilities, including use as anti-inflammation agents, anti-infectious disease agents, agents for treating autoimmunity, agents for treating ischemia, and agents useful in treating neurodegenerative diseases and in promoting nerve regeneration (see M. Waza et al, Nature Med. 11:1088 (2005); Rosen et al., WO 02/09696; PCT/US01/23640; Degranco et al., WO 99/51223; PCT/US99/07242; Gold, U.S. Pat. No. 6,210,974 B1). There are reports in the literature that fibrogenetic disorders including but not limited to scleroderma, polymyositis, systemic lupus, rheumatoid arthritis, liver cirrhosis, keloid formation, interstitial nephritis, and pulmonary fibrosis may be treatable. (Strehlow, WO 02/02123; PCT/US01/20578).
Ansamycins and other HSP90 inhibitors thus hold great promise for the treatment and/or prevention of many types of disorders. However, many of the natural-product derived Hsp90 inhibitors exhibit pharmaceutical deficiencies; their relative insolubility makes them difficult to formulate and administer, and they are not easily synthesized and currently must, at least in part, be generated through fermentation. Further, the dose limiting toxicity of ansamyins is hepatic. For example, the semi-synthetic inhibitor 17-allylamino,17-desmethoxy-geldanamycin (17-AAG), currently in phase II clinical trials, is expensive to manufacture, difficult to formulate (the NCI clinical protocol consists of injecting a DMSO solution of 17-AAG) and at present administered only parenterally. Although the 17-dimethylaminoethylamino analog (17-DMAG) is more soluble, it exhibits all of the side effects of 17-AAG as well as gastrointestinal hemorrhaging in preclinical toxicity studies (Glaze et. al. Proc. Am. Assoc. Cancer. Res. 2003, 44, 162-162 and Eiseman et. al. Cancer Chemother. Pharmacol. 2005, 55, 21-32). Radicicol (RC), another natural product Hsp90 inhibitor, is poorly water-soluble and is inactive in tumor xenograft models. Semi-synthetic oxime derivatives of radicicol provide better solubility and substantially improved the pharmacological profile in murine models, but are still limited to intravenous administration (Ikuina et. al. J. Med. Chem. 2003, 46, 2534-2541. Furthermore, radicicol and its oximes contain an oxirane ring which has been viewed as a liability for stability and toxicity, prompting the synthesis of cycloproparadicicol: Yang et. al. J. Am. Chem. Soc. 2004, 126, 7881 and 2003, 125, 9602-9603.) Despite the potential of ansamycins, alternative HSP90 inhibitors are therefore needed.
Fully synthetic, orally active inhibitors of Hsp90 have been sought in order to provide more flexible dosing schedule options, and to possibly avoid the side-effects of the natural product inhibitors. Chiosis et al. described the design and synthesis of purine analogs that mimic geldanamycin and other ansamycins in their ability to bind the ATP binding pocket of, and thus inhibit, HSP90. See International Patent Application PCT/US01/46303 (WO 02/36075; Chemistry & Biology 8:289-299 (2001). The specific compounds that Chiosis et al. described included a trimethoxybenzyl entity substituted at positions 3, 4, and 5. Using gel-binding assays, these were shown to bind HSP90 approximately 20-fold less avidly than 17-AAG.
More recently, other novel non-natural product Hsp90 inhibitors have been reported (e.g. PU3 and CCT018159; see Chiosis et. al. Bioorg. Med. Chem. Lett. 2002, 10, 3555-3564; Vilenchik et. al. Chem. Biol. 2004, 11, 787-797; Chiosis et. al. WO 0236075, 2002; Drysdale et. al. WO 03/055860 A1, 2003; Wright et. al. Chem. Biol. 2004, 11, 775-785; Dymock et. al. Bioorg. Med. Chem. Lett. 2004, 14, 325-328; Dymock et. al. J. Med. Chem. 2005, 48, 4212-4215. Structure of Hsp90 in complex with PU3 pdb code 1UY6, and with PU24FCl: pdb code 1UYF and Clevenger et. al. Org. Lett. 2004, 6, 4459-4462). The structures of these inhibitors were designed using the crystal structures of Hsp90 in complex with ATP, geldanamycin, or radicicol. The 8-benzyladenines such as PU3 were designed to adopt the same C-shaped conformation as geldanamycin (Chiosis et. al. Current Cancer Drug Targets, 2003, 3, 371-376) with the adenine ring pointing to the adenine-binding site (hinge region), and the trimethoxybenzene ring emulating the H-bond accepting nature of the quinone ring of geldanamycin. (The benzene ring of PU3 was not designed to have exactly the same orientation as the quinone ring of geldanamycin. Rather, the trimethoxybenzene moiety was designed to point in the same general direction and form a hydrogen bond with Lys112, an amino acid which forms a hydrogen bond with the quinone ring of geldanamycin.) The recently obtained crystal structure of Hsp90 in complex with PU3 confirmed that the purine ring occupies the position normally occupied by ADP/ATP, but the benzene ring points in a direction opposite to the predicted one, to form a r-stacking interaction with Phe138. Nevertheless, PU3 inhibits Hsp90 (HER-2 degradation assay, HER-2 IC50=40 μM) and afforded a valuable starting point for further optimization. Structure-activity studies based on PU3 led to the more active PU24FCl (HER-2 IC50=1.7 μM) which was subsequently also co-crystallized with Hsp90. When PU24FCl was formulated in DMSO/EtOH/phosphate-buffered saline 1:1:1 and administered intraperitoneally to mice bearing MCF-7 xenograft tumors, it induced at 100-300 mg/kg down-regulation of HER-2 and Raf-1, a pharmacodynamic response consistent with Hsp90 inhibition, and at 200 mg/kg it significantly repressed tumor growth. Very high doses (500-1000 mg/kg) of PU24FCl were required to observe a similar pharmacodynamic response upon oral administration, and no 8-benzyladenine has been reported to inhibit tumor growth by the oral route. In our hands, PU24FCl proved to be too insoluble to be effectively formulated and delivered orally. So far, despite extensive SAR studies to improve potency and pharmaceutics properties, Hsp90 inhibitors have not demonstrated activity in animal models of human cancer (xenografts) when administered orally.
The discovery of the 8-benzyladenines led to the design of 8-sulfanyladenines (Kasibhatla et. al. WO 3037860, 2003 and Llauger et. al. J. Med. Chem. 2005, 48, 2892-2905), exemplified by 8-(2-iodo-5-methoxy-phenylsulfanyl)-9-pent-4-ynyl-9H-purin-6-ylamine, which exhibited excellent potency in several cell-based assays, but was poorly soluble in water and did not have sufficient oral bioavailability in clinically acceptable formulations.
When HSP90 is inhibited, its clients are degraded, i.e., the unfolded protein is ubiquitinated, followed by proteasome-mediated hydrolysis. Most of the inhibitors reported so far bind to the N-terminal domain (vide infra), but some are reported to interact with the C-terminal domain; HSP90 has binding sites for ATP in both locations. The function of HSP90's C terminus is not entirely clear, but compounds interacting in this domain clearly impair HSP90 function and have anti-cancer effects. Some resorcylic acid lactones have been found to inhibit HSP90, thus natural products radicicol and geldanamycin (P. Delmotte and J. Delmotte-Plaquee, Nature (London), 171:344 (1953); and C. DeBoer et al., J Antibiot (Tokyo), 23:442 (1970), respectively) were shown to suppress the transformed phenotype of cell expressing activated Src (H. J. Kwon et al., Cancer Research, 52:6926 (1992); Y. Uehara et al., Virology, 164:294 (1988)). Related compounds such as herbimycin have been reported to have similar effects (S. Omura et al., J Antibiot (Tokyo), 32:255 (1979).

Other resorcylic acid lactones (RALs) studied in this respect include 17-allylamino-17-demethoxygeldanamycin (17AAG) (D. B. Solit et al., Clin. Cancer Res., 8:986 (2002); L. R. Kelland et al., J. Natl. Cancer Inst., 91:1940 (1999)); 17DMAG (J. L. Eiseman et al., Cancer Chemother. Pharmacol., 55:21-32 (2005)); IPI-504 (J. Ge et al., J. Med. Chem., 49:4606 (2006); oxime derivatives such as KF25706 (S. Soga, et al., Cancer Res., 59:2931 (1999)) and KF55823 (S. Soga et al., Cancer Chemotherapy and Pharmacology, 48:435 (2001)); and Danishefsky et al.'s cycloproparadicicol (A. Rivkin et al., Ibid., 44:2838 (2005)). Structurally related variants include chimeric inhibitors having radicicol's carboxyresorcinol and the geldanamycin's benzoquinone (R. C. Clevenger and B. S. Blagg, Org. Lett., 6:4459 (2004); G. Shen and B. S. Blagg, Ibid., 7:2157 (2004); G. Shen et al., J. Org. Chem., 71:7618 (2006)).
